


All About Bob

by AustinB



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Karen Has a Dog, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jealous?” Matt scoffs and sputters, clearly surprised by her frankness. Her face is burning but she’s extremely gratified by his reaction. “I’m not jealous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: Karen gets a puppy and Matt gets jealous of all the attention the pup is getting

After some shifting and shimmying, Bob finally manages to get to his feet. Like clockwork, Karen thinks, smiling at her golden retriever. Bob ambles into Matt’s office for his daily 2 o’clock treat, but Karen doesn’t hear the telltale crunching.

“Go on, buddy,” Matt says quietly. “Bob, go.”

Karen moves to the doorway to see Matt trying to gently shoo her elderly dog, who is refusing to budge.

“Are you out of treats?” she asks, amused.

“No,” Matt replies, something stern in his voice.

“You’ve been training him for the past 3 weeks to come in here twice a day, you can’t deny him now.”

Matt huffs, visibly stopping himself from crossing his arms over his chest petulantly and Karen blinks owlishly when she realizes he’s pouting. 

Her dog is old and needs a lot of attention, not to mention he’s adorable and she spends a lot of time telling him so, ruffling his fur and murmuring to him during the day. But she wouldn’t have thought in a million years that Matt would be…jealous…of her dog.

It’s quite possibly the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Matt makes a beleaguered show of opening up the drawer and Bob sits obediently, tail swooshing back and forth across the tiled floor.

“Good boy,” she says as Matt hands the treat over and he glares in her general direction. Bob’s teeth aren’t so great anymore so he takes his time and Karen goes back to her work. After a few moments, Bob ambles across in front of her to retrieve the rest of his afternoon homage, and is greeted with enthusiasm as though Foggy has never seen a dog before. Foggy gives him two treats today.

“Foggy!” she exclaims when she hears Bob crunching on the second treat. “What have I told you?”

“This is to make up for mean old Uncle Matt,” Foggy coos, ignoring her completely. She groans. Matt says nothing.

* * *

Matt tries it again the next morning, when Bob sits next to his desk for his 9a.m. offering. They’re in a kind of Mexican standoff for five whole minutes before Bob starts to whine impatiently.

“What have you got against my dog all of a sudden?” Karen asks, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against his doorframe. It had been Matt who’d foisted him on her in the first place.

“What–nothing. I don’t have anything against him. Your dog is great. I foisted him on you in the first place.”

“Yes, you did. And if you’re going to be jealous like a grade-schooler I’ll ask you in advance not to pull my ponytail.”

“Jealous?” Matt scoffs and sputters, clearly surprised by her frankness. Her face is burning but she’s extremely gratified by his reaction. “I’m not jealous.”

Karen just goes back to her work and ignores Foggy leaning dangerously far back in his chair trying to catch her eye.

* * *

When Karen refills Matt’s coffee cup that afternoon, she pats his head lovingly. He groans.

“I’m not jealous!”

She can’t hold back a laugh as she leaves and he’s still grumbling, but she glances over her shoulder to see a little smile turning up one corner of his mouth.

* * *

Bob receives both of his afternoon treats without incident.


End file.
